Destellos
by Jane13-chan
Summary: La noche había sido larga, el camino de ropa era el unico testigo... mal summary. Fic realizado para el foro. Pasen y lean :D


**Hola a todos. Por aquí de nuevo con un pequeño aporte para el reto del foro literario. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo, así que espero que les guste.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se miran, se presienten, se desean,  
se acarician, se besan, se desnudan,  
se respiran, se acuestan, se olfatean,  
se penetran, se chupan, se demudan,  
se adormecen, se despiertan, se iluminan,  
se codician, se palpan, (…)  
se contemplan, se inflaman, se enloquecen,  
se derriten, se sueldan, se calcinan,  
se desgarran, se muerden, se asesinan,  
resucitan, se buscan, se refriegan,  
se rehuyen, se evaden, y se entregan.

Oliverio Girondo

**R&A**

El día era un poco frío, la tenue luz que se filtraba por las cortinas ocasionaba que la chica que comenzaba a despertarse encogiera un poco los ojos por temor a lastimarlos. No recordaba claramente el acontecer de los recientes sucesos, pero sabía que de muchas maneras las últimas horas se quedarían grabadas a fuego en su piel. Y es que todo había sido tan sorprendente que se maravillaba de ser ella misma la que estuviera compartiendo, cama y sueños con ese extraño…

Observó discretamente el perfil de su acompañante, su tersa espalda cubierta con algunas pequeñas cicatrices de combates pasado, su oscura cabellera que se presentaba un tanto rebelde, su acompasado respirar que le transmitían la mayor de las tranquilidades, como si en cada exhalación estuviera recitando un poema al amor mismo.

Era un hecho que adoraba a ese chico, amaba su aparente indiferencia, su fuerza, su destreza en los combates, la forma en que peleaba por ella y la defendía de cuanto maleante apareciera. Simplemente era maravilloso y ese día, había demostrado que era capaz de protegerla de todos los males que pudieran existir, desde los fantasmas que acudían por las noches a los roperos, hasta de los horribles jefes que intentaban coquetear con ella.

No quería despertarlo, pero las sensaciones se encontraban todavía palpitantes en su cuerpo y quería repetirlo, necesitaba volver a sentirse amada y deseada por ese hombre al que había esperado tanto tiempo. Un poco indecisa y un tanto cohibida comenzó a acariciar su mentón mientras remembraba cada una de emociones pasadas…

Toco sutilmente sus hombros en la más tenue de todas las caricias, deslizó la yema de sus dedos por el contorno de su espalda, se inclinó un poco e inhaló el aroma a cuerpo y sudor que emanaba de sus poros. Suspiró un poco sobre él y depositó un suave beso en su dorso. Tenerlo así, poseerlo de esa manera era una vivencia superior a todas las que había experimentado en su vida.

El joven de mirada azul poco a poco abrió sus ojos ante las cautivantes atenciones de su compañera y se incorporó un poco. La habitación de ella había dejado huella del paso de dos jóvenes amantes que dentro de su frenesí sensual habían esparcido sus ropas como los rayos del sol a la tierra.

De manera pausada se incorporó y se posicionó enfrente de ella. Automáticamente el pudor de la chica pudo más y se apresuró a cubrir sus senos con la sabana que quedaba libre. Y es que ella era tan inocente y encantadora que le parecía fascinante que después de lo sucedido aún continuara cohibiéndose en su presencia.

La miró con todo el amor que pudo reunir y poco a poco depositó un suave beso en sus labios. No había prisas, el mundo entero podía esperar mientras ellos seguían reinventando el concepto del amor en cada caricia. Bebió sus labios, los mordió y extrajo de ellos los mejores suspiros del mundo. Sus manos, indecisas y coquetas despojaron a su acompañante de la sabana que osaba cubrir sus atributos. Besó su mentón y mientras ella jadeaba y sus manos acariciaban con destreza su abundante cabellera bajó, un poco más abajo, un poco más despacio. Lamiendo, chupando y disfrutando todo lo que a su paso se encontraba.

El chico un tanto avergonzado por su latente excitación se sentó a orilla de la cama atrayendo a su ahora mujer y sentándola a horcadas sobre él. Ella por su parte no dejaba de besarlo, de tocarlo de sentirlo en cada uno de sus poros y es que todo su cuerpo había sido diseñado sólo para él.

El chico de la pañoleta con cuidado separó los glúteos de su acompañante mientras la levantaba en vilo para poder disfrutar un poco más. Ella gimió sonoramente y recargaba su cabeza hacía tras dándole a su amante una hermosa visión de sus pechos excitados, su plano vientre y su latente intimidad. Él no quiso esperar más, el peso de la gravedad hizo su trabajo y en un instante ella quedo embonada a su cuerpo como una pieza de rompecabezas.

Y como si se tratara de una competencia comenzó la embestida, salvaje, casi brutal mientras su cabellera se revolvía antes los feroces movimientos y en un instante, donde todo pareció detenerse alcanzaron el cielo juntos.

Él la separó un poco disfrutando de la visión que ofrecía su rostro sonrosado, sus labios hinchados y su cuerpo palpitante. La amaba, de eso no había la más mínima duda, la adoraba tanto que era capaz de vivir y morir diez mil veces sólo por contemplar esa muda sonrisa. A su pesar la separó de su cuerpo, la cubrió con las sábanas y se recostó a su lado, contemplando con detenimiento su habitación…

**A&R**

No supieron exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el sonido estridente de una puerta abriéndose los sobresaltó del sueño en que se encontraban. Abrieron los ojos un tanto asustados y su peor pesadilla estaba enfrente de ellos, vuelta realidad y es que ahí estaban ellos: sus padres.

**Qué se supone que significa esto?- **Gritó un colérico Ranma desde el umbral de la habitación

**Espera papá puedo explicarlo…**

**Idiotaaa te atreviste a tocar a mi hija, eres igual de cerdo que tu padre-** en menos de una fracción de segundo Ranma Saotome había acorralado a su víctima lanzando una cantidad de golpes que intentaban ser esquivados por el chico de pañoleta.

**Ranma, deja al pobre de Kyo en paz y tu Sakura vete a tu habitación. Allá hablaremos**- dijo una seria Akane que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación. La chica completamente roja tomo las sábanas con las que se había estado cubriendo y salió avergonzada de la habitación.

**Señora Saotome, puedo explicarlo, yo amo a su hija-** dijo un suplicante chico mientras un obstinado Ranma no dejaba de golpearlo en la cabeza con un peluche de un gorila que el maestro Haposai le obsequió a Sakura en su tercer cumpleaños.

**Vete Kyo, ahora no es buen momento**- el chico se sorprendió, porque lejos de ver un tono molesto en Akane pudo detectar una mirada cómplice y divertida. Después de todo su suegra siempre fue una de sus mejores aliadas.

Tomó su ropa y apresurado salió del lugar antes de que su suegro intentara partirle la cara.

La noche había caído en el distrito de Nerima, los viejos cuentos que se relatan por las noches habían comenzado a contarse de otra manera. Los tiempos se habían modificado, pero Nerima seguía siendo una ciudad de locos, donde sus antiguos protagonistas habían cambiado dejándole el legado a sus hijos que ahora se encargaban de entretener a tan maravillosa ciudad.

En cada uno de esos hogares ahora se respiraba un aire distinto, particularmente en cierto Dojo una joven pareja de amantes se reunían en su lecho matrimonial a comentar sus recientes acontecimientos.

**Dime Akane, me puedes decir en qué momento creció nuestra pequeña?- **mencionó un Ranma melancólico mientras se despojaba de su ropa.

**Ranma, Sakura ya no es una niña, ya tiene 23 años, es normal que experimente el amor de otra manera- **habló una madura Akane mientras cepillaba su cabello.

**Si, pero de tantas personas en el mundo tuvo que escoger a ese mini p-chan para amarlo.**

**Ranma…-** intentó cortar su discurso Akane, sabiendo que cuando se trataba de insultar a Ryoga su esposo nunca tenía fin.

**Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que me parece increíble que alguien en el mundo sea capaz de merecerla**- dijo un suspicaz Ranma mientras miraba de reojo la serie de fotografías que habían sido dispuestas sobre su cómoda. En ellas se veía a un Ranma más joven cargando a un pequeño de meses e intentando darle un biberón, después a una Akane sujetando a una pequeña que usaba un pequeño gi de entrenamiento en el dojo. Otra más que era la preferida de él, donde se veía a sus dos pequeños y a él mismo huyendo de la comida de su esposa, entre otras.

**Nunca habrá nadie lo suficiente bueno para ella, pero creo que el joven Hibiki es el que más se acerca, la ama como nadie, y me recuerda a cierto joven de una trenza…-** Ranma frunció el entrecejo un poco molesto por la comparación, pero no podía negar que era obvio que Kyo amaba profundamente a su hija.

**Debes estar bromeando… jajajaja ese Kyo es la fiel muestra de su padre. Al menos sacó el sentido de orientación de su madre, bueno y sus ojos, sino la pobre Ukio tendría un infante y un esposo perdido jajajaja**- comentó Ranma con una enorme sonrisa mientras esquivaba una secadora que su adorable esposa le había arrojado.

**Ranma qué me dices de tu hijo, él no canta mal la sintonía…**

**Ese chico es un orgullo Saotome, no sólo es un gran empresario, sino que es un digno orgullo del combate libre…**

**Y es un maravilloso esposo para Mei Lin…-** comentó con cierto aire de ensoñación Akane mientras se introducían debajo de las colchas.

**Jajaja quién diría que algún día terminaría llamando consuegra a Shampoo jajaja eso sí que no me lo esperaba**- Akane entornó los ojos ante el comentario y apagó la luz de la recamara.

**Hey, espera tú no te puedes dormir. Tienes que consentirme**- dijo un Ranma con un puchero.

**Saotome, hoy no lo haremos, es tarde, estoy cansada y ya lo hemos hecho diario esta semana.**

**Esta bien**- dijo un pícaro Ranma mientras bajaba los labios al cuello de su esposa.

Akane comenzó a suspirar, la batalla estaba perdida. Tenían años de casados y aún lo amaba y deseaba como esa primera vez, como esa semana en que no la dejó salir de la cama. Aún sabía cómo hacerla suspirar como el primer día que llegó a Nerima cargado de todos sus problemas y amigos y pese a que las cosas habían cambiado, el aire de esa ciudad seguía conservando su esencia.

**Fin**

**Sé que es un poco meloso, pero espero les guste. Abraxos a todas las pervertidas y amigos del foro**

**Jane**


End file.
